Battle For The Bands
by undeadArtist666
Summary: It all seemed like a normal Battle of the Bands for Dark Secrets, Wild Warriors, and N Is For Evil. But things got really strange...and a rescue mission was needed. I own nothing but my OCS, unless stated otherwise. WARNING: CROSS FANDOM SHIPPING! The cross fandom ships were decided by myself and a good friend of mine, PureHope125. She has OCs that will make appearances later on.


Band #1: Dark Secrets  
(Ebony's POV)  
As the guys and I finally ended band practice, boredom hit us all. I went over to the mini fridge on the far wall of the basement and knelt down, sticking my face in the small but cool box.

"It's like...ninety fucking degrees down here..." I sighed, getting out cans of Monster and tossing them to the guys.

"It's worse outside, trust me..." EJ said as he opened his drink, and it all exploded out of the can opening which covered him and caused Will and Toby to fall over laughing.

"You know what...I hate you both..." EJ growled.

I shook my head and closed the fridge, then opened a can of my own. "You guys better calm down...you wake up the baby and I'm kicking someone's ass..."

As if right on cue, my daughter's cries became audible through the baby monitor I kept downstairs. I looked at Will and Toby, then growled and started up the stairs when I felt a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"I'll get her and bring her down here..."

I sighed and smiled, turning back around.

"Thanks, Frankie." I kissed my fiancee's cheek and moved aside as he went upstairs to get our daughter.

My attention turned to the others, mainly the two morons who woke my baby up.

"What am I gonna do with you all?"

EJ and Liu shrugged while Will and Toby stood still. I just went over to the other half of the basement which I had set up as half a workout area and the other half as a secure play area for my daughter. I went to the play area to make sure all her toys were still there and they were, but they were scattered around as usual.

"Mama!"

I turned around and watched as Frankie walked down the stairs with our two year old baby girl, who was holding a plush toy that looked like my dad in one arm and using her free hand to rub her eyes. Will walked over and snatched her away.

"What's wrong, lil' LJ not gonna say hi to Uncle Will?"

"No! Want mama..."

I sighed as my 'brother' poked my daughter's cheek and she frowned at him before grabbing a handful of his blonde hair and pulling it.

"Ow! Ebony, get your daughter!"

"That's what happens when you wake her up..." I went and took my baby from him, receiving a smile and hug from her. "...and do you really have to keep calling her that?"

Will rubbed the now sore spot on his head. "Hey, you're the one who gave her the same initials as your dad..."

I just rolled my eyes and walked over to the play area. I sat Lyrica Jade down and she crawled to her giant butterfly-shaped pillow. She layed her head on the fuzzy black and white material and closed her eyes with a yawn, starting to fall back asleep.

I then heard a knock on the main door, and quietly headed to the stairs.

"Guys, keep an eye on Lyrica for a sec...I'll be right back."

The guys looked at me before I headed up the stairs and answered the front door. There was nobody there, but there was a red envelope taped to the door. I raised an eyebrow before taking it and observing it. It was just a simple red envelope, but it had our band's name on it in black letters. I went downstairs and looked to see that Lyrica was awake again, but Toby was playing with her to keep her from crying.

"Guys, we have mail." I announced as I opened the red envelope. I was soon surrounded by everyone, including my daughter who Toby had picked up and carried over, and they were trying to see what I had.

After a moment of reading, my eyes widened and I smiled.

"We've been selected to perform in a 'Battle Of The Bands' that's part of a concert being held next week! We're one of three bands chosen to perform!"

Every one of the guys cheered, but then got quiet as I spoke again.

"We have to remain in human form for the whole thing, though. There's a rule here. It says: 'Any non-human and/or half human members are required to use a human/illusion form while they perform and while in the backstage area that will be permitting fans to interact with the bands. Actual forms may only be used while in the band/member's personal tour bus/dressing room.' I'm SO glad we have our own bus..."

Liu spoke for the first time that evening. "So, are we going?"

I looked at him like he already knew the answer. "Yeah, we're going! We leave tomorrow evening at two."

We all cheered and EJ, Toby(who had handed Lyrica to me) and Liu all went home to pack. That left me, Frankie, and Will standing there with the baby. The four of us went upstairs and I put Lyrica in her playpen in the upstairs playroom so us three adults could pack.

Band #2: Wild Warriors  
(Crystal's POV)

Band practice went by really fast today, so we all decided to just mess around before deciding if we wanted to practice more or just have everyone go home. Right now Christian and Zane were practicing on their guitars, Tyler was throwing his drumsticks in the air and catching them, and I was arm wrestling with my twin brother Connor. After a while, even though we were evenly matched, I won.

"Dammit Crystal!"

"Got you this time, bro."

Connor growled and walked off, being the sore loser he always was.

A red envelope was then slipped under the garage door I picked it up and looked at it, seeing the band's name on it in black letters. I immediately opened it and smiled as i read the note inside.

"Guys! We have to start packing, NOW!"

"Why?" Tyler asked as he turned his attention to me.

"We're performing at a 'Battle of the Bands' next week, but we have to be in human form while everything is going on."

"Sounds good to me!" Christian yelled as he packed up his guitar.

"We'll leave tomorrow, now let's go pack!"

The guys and I all ran to our separate homes(except for me and Connor, who lived together since we were twins) to get ready.

Band #3: N Is For Evil  
(Nathaniel's POV)

Another band practice done with...thankfully. Its been weeks since we performed for a crowd, so we kind of sucked.

Right now Tyson was arguing with Nicholai over which of the two was better looking, while Nadia and Natasha talked about some girly shit. What was I doing? Looking through the mail.

"Bills...bills...red envelope with the band name on it...wait, what?!"

I quickly dropped the other stuff and ripped the red envelope open, reading what was inside.

"Hey, Nathaniel, what you reading?"

"Well, Natasha...it's an announcement saying we're chosen to perform in a 'Battle of the Bands' next week. We'll have to hide our appearances, though. I don't think they'll appreciate the children of villains running around. No more talking, everyone go pack! We leave first thing in the morning!"

We all rushed upstairs and went to our individual rooms in the castle to get ready.


End file.
